sonic_team_radicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tesla Hunt
Tesla Hunt is an American siegeball player. Haling from Los Angeles, Tesla was born to his father, Nikola Hunt, a genius scientist and inventor, and to a mother named Cornelia Hunt, who was a former nurse who mysteriously disappeared shortly after his birth. Tesla has 2 other siblings: Nicanor Hunt and Theresa Hunt; the former was tragically killed in a car accident. Tesla is currently engaged to Aurora Hayes. Backstory Tesla was born in 2077 to Nikola and Cornelia Hunt, towards the end of the Cyber Revolution, in the middle of an ongoing unrest between cyborgs and supers. He, Akio Tsukuda, Isabella Castile, and Mario Ascari were fierce competitors in siegeball, and became firebrands in the sport with their unmatched skill and winning ratio of 6:1. The 23rd and last game of the season took place in Achterheim, whose castle-like stadium proved to be an interesting challenge for the four superpowers. In a very close game, Team Radical defeats their all-time rival, Vanguard Force, when the timer was down to just one tenth of a second. During the awards ceremony, what was supposed to be a beautiful summer Friday turned into a nightmare. A mecha from a robot fighting league that was supposed to begin later that day had gone rogue, and attacked. The security guards were unsuccessful at holding back the mecha, resulting in casualties. Other fighting robots in the ring could not be activated by their owners to fight the rogue killer, since they have been locked away and the officials were afraid that they would also attack. Tesla, against orders of security, held the robot back for as long as he could to provide enough time for everyone to escape. Vanguard Force and the rest of Team Radical quickly followed. Tesla was killed in the battle, forcing the others to flee to prevent further deaths from their teams. It was only until another mecha was hijacked against the law to fight against the rogue machine, destroying themselves in the process. The attack was not considered a victory, as the stadium was left in ruins. Weeks since the Achterheim incident, it was eventually revealed that it was actually an act of cyberterrorism by an anti-cyborg group known as Von Nix. The attacking robot was remotely controlled by a hacker, but no one knows exactly who performed it. It was under speculation that Conficker was the one responsible, but since it was impossible to trace his identity, this was never proven. He was almost turning 18 at the time. Thousands were at his funeral in the center of the former Achterheim stadium, including all members of Team Radical, which had broken up ever since. There was only one person there, however, who wasn't ready to see him leave this world yet. Nikola Tesla, who was a leading expert in cybernetics during the Revolution, an organisation of superheroes, bought what used to be the Achterheim Stadium and spent years in repairing it. At the same time, Tesla's body was extracted from his grave there, to be performed a covert experimental operation to bring him back to life. Using the furthest extent of the cybernetic technology available at the time, Nikola and tens of other cyberneticists in his team spent 2 years and tens of millions of dollars recreating Tesla's organ systems with cybernetic ones made out of a strong, flexible material known as titanium lattice. Despite belief from other workers, the operation was eventually a success, with Tesla's first words upon awakening being, "Morning, dad." When news of Tesla's cybernetic resurrection came out, many science experts questioned the morality of Nikola and his mental state. While some have praised him for bringing someone back to life, others have criticised him for disturbing his final resting place. Nevertheless, the resulting controversy had resulted in Nikola's dismissal from the Guardian Units 3 weeks after Tesla's cyberisation; he had since worked as an engineer for mecha. Although Tesla was not the first cyborg, this eventually leaves a profound impact on cybernetic development in the future, setting the stage for global anti-cyborg and pro-cyborg protests. Tesla was since fearful of his own cybernetic body, and found it increasingly difficult to find comfort with it. It has made him feel like he was too different, causing him to spite Nikola for a long time. Eventually Tesla is reunited with his friends, who have heard that he lives. Together, he and his team travel across the world, in search for his place in this changing world. Powers & Abilities Tesla primarily has electrokinesis, which is the ability to use electricity as a form of power. With these powers, he can carry over hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity without hurting himself, and use them in combat. Tesla has stripes on his head, legs, and arms that can glow whenever he uses these powers; however, they can be lethal and touching his stripes would feel like touching a hot pan. Another power that Tesla has is nightvision. Thanks to his pupilless eyes that can glow brighter than LED, Tesla is practically a living flashlight. He is able to see in total darkness for only a few meters ahead of him. Tesla's electrokinesis is fueled by electrical signals and sources. This means whenever Tesla is near an electrical source, such as a generator or a thunderstorm, the severity and strength of his powers can vary based on how strong those signals are. Night vision: '''Able to see in near-total darkness, but can only see no more than 290cm away from him. '''Electromagnetic teleporting: '''Capable of turning into a huge bolt of lightning, homing into the most powerful source of electricity in the area. This will only work if the electric source is within half a mile of where Tesla is standing. Electric source must be strong enough in order for this to work; like a generator. '''Thunderstorm traveling: '''Tesla can turn into a bolt of lighting and use a thunderstorm cloud large enough to travel through that cloud to somewhere else. Great for long-distance travel. '''Giga Whip: From his fists, Tesla can generate a long string of electricity, and can use that as a "whip" to attack enemies from afar. Anything it hits creates a loud, distinct "pop" noise. Electromagnetic surfing: The ability of turning into a bolt of lightning and "surf" across a line emitting electricity, like a telephone pole. Heat empowerment: Powers are most powerful during thunderstorms and hot temperatures (deserts, coastal plains, greenhouses). Category:Males Category:Electrokinetics Category:Cyborgs Category:Hedgehogs Category:Americans Category:Angelenos Category:Siegeball players Category:Engaged Category:Heterosexual Category:Hunt family Category:Guardian Unit members Category:Heroes Category:Characters